


Empty Promises (Dreamnotfound)

by escapesaturn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ashes of our love, Based off of online personas not real people, Burning, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Falling Apart, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idea credits fully to tbhyourlame, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Love causes death, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, Promises, Twitch - Freeform, What happens to daisies, daisies, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapesaturn/pseuds/escapesaturn
Summary: What did George say? A continuation of Heat Waves.- Sapnap told me what you said. -“Ok I ended the stream” said George.“Did you really have to kill me five times?” asked Sapnap, annoyed.“Have to or want to?” replied George
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 34
Kudos: 239





	1. What George Said

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for checking out my story. Important Disclaimers: This story is a continuation of tbhyourlame's Heat Waves. All credits for this idea go to tbhyourelame. I originally wrote this when Heat Waves was on a hiatus so this is a continuation after Chapter 7. Updated weekly. This is just for fun so please don't take it too seriously. I do not personally ship these creators and this is a story based on their online personas only. If any of the people referenced in this story would like it taken down I will take it down. If tbhyourelame would like this taken down I will also immediately do so. I do not give you permission to post this anywhere that I have not already posted it. Even if you credit me. This story does not contain smut or any sexual content. A slow burn love story between two Minecraft YouTubers. What did George say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what George said and what led up to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important information on this chapter: This takes place about a month before Sapnap tells Dream what George said. Lots of dialogue. In case it wasn't clear, I have a serious affection for flowers.
> 
> Hi, thank you so much for checking out my story! Important disclaimers: This story is a continuation of tbhyourlame's Heat Waves. All credits for this idea go to tbhyourelame. I originally wrote this when Heat Waves was on a hiatus so this is a continuation after Chapter 7. Updated weekly. This is just for fun so please don't take it too seriously. I do not personally ship these creators and this is a story based on their online personas only. If any of the people referenced in this story would like it taken down I will take it down. If tbhyourelame would like this taken down I will also immediately do so. I do not give you permission to post this anywhere that I have not already posted it. Even if you credit me. This story does not contain smut or any sexual content. A slow burn love story between two Minecraft YouTubers. What did George say?

**Ashes of Our Love**

**Chapter 1: What George Said**

* * *

  
**_\- Sapnap told me what you said. -_ **

  
“Ok I ended the stream” said George.

“Did you really have to kill me five times?” asked Sapnap, annoyed.

“Have to or want to?” replied George

“Oh well I was going easy on you because you were streaming. Tomorrow I am going to destroy you” explained Sapnap.

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that” George retorted. Something had been bothering George but he wasn’t sure if he should talk to Sapnap about it.

“I think I’m gonna sign off and Uber Eats some McDonalds,” said Sapnap.

“I was actually wondering if we could talk about something,” admitted George.

“Of course, what did you want to talk about?” asked Sapnap, curiously.

“I actually wanted to ask you something.” said George, clearly stalling for time.

“Why you’re so bad? Because I have no idea.” Sapnap retorted.

“No, actually it’s kind of important.” responded George.

“Oh sure, no problem. What’s up?” asked Sapnap.

“Has Dream been acting weird to you lately?” asked George.

“No more than usual. Why?” asked Sapnap.

“I just mean he seems… I don’t know, different.” George responded.

“What do you mean?” asked Sapnap, concerned. 

“It’s sort of hard to explain. Can we switch to dms?” mumbled George.

“Oh yeah, no problem. Are sure you don’t want to give me your number?” said Sapnap trying to fill the awkward moment with humor.

George ended the call quickly, not giving Sapnap a vocal response. He had noticed the awkward attempt to make the conversation more normal. Wiping his clammy hands off he opened his Discord to see three dots from Sapnap. He hated when people left him hanging. Why couldn’t people just type faster? He quickly got up from his compressed chair to walk around his dark apartment. He opened his curtains to admire the dark street outside his room. He longed to see the stars, to admire each twinkling speck against the dark night sky. George had always admired the night sky. He loved that each star was unique. Often throughout the day when he was bored, his mind would wander to the stars. He wondered if it was dark enough to see the stars in Florida. Nope, he wasn’t ready for that thought. He reached for his phone looking for a distraction. George watched Sapnap type and retype something three times before he finally had the courage to say something. He thought carefully about what to say. Standing tentatively on the line between compassion and romance.

George: **_We talked last night…_**

Sapnap: **_Oh? How’d that go?_**

George: **_Fine. We mostly talked about our families._**

George: **_He brought up the stream._**

Sapnap: **_Why?_**

George: **_I guess he wanted an apology for texting his mom_.**

George had come to a crossroads unsure of how much to share. Sapnap would support him no matter what, right? He had been keeping these feelings bottled up for weeks and he needed to share them.

George: **_But he never said that he wanted an apology for what I said._**

George eagerly watched his phone screen. The dim light highlighted his wide eyes and glossy forehead. He watched as the three dots quickly appeared and then disappeared.

“Ugh,” he groaned and flopped onto his disheveled bed. He buried his face in the cool covers, finding comfort in the smell of lavender detergent. He had done it. He knew he had. The line that he carefully drawn over years laid behind him, abandoned. He reached for his phone again quickly in an attempt to salvage the destruction. He was always so careful to keep his ideas of Dream strictly platonic. He wondered what had made him decide to change that now. 

“Blip!” he heard the familiar sound of his Discord notifications.

Sapnap: **_Do you want him to be ok with what you said?_**

George noticed Sapnap’s careful wording.

George: **_I don’t know what I want anymore_**

That was a lie. He turned back to stare at the lonely line behind him. There was no turning back now. George was glad that Sapnap couldn’t see him in this state.

George: **_Sometimes I feel like I should have more of my life figured out by now. Instead, I rely on a 19 year old and a 21 year old to solve it for me._**

“Hey, I’m so much more than a 19 year old” Sapnap angrily muttered at his computer screen. He knew how George felt. He often struggled with big decisions and consulted Dream and George. He was glad to be talking about something other than Dream. This whole conversation had felt like a nightmare. I mean how the hell was he expected to help with this…

Sapnap: **_George you know we’re always here for you_**

George: **_I know it just sucks that we live so far apart_**

Sapnap: **_I know, it would be so cool to get to meet you in person_**

George: **_Maybe someday_**

Sapnap: **_Yeah definitely_**

George glanced around his apartment to check that he was alone. He was suddenly feeling very nervous.

George: **_I think that it’s me who’s different, not dream_**

George got up and walked towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He made his favorite, chamomile. His mom had told him once that chamomiles were the kisses on angels. Adult George knew that this wasn’t true and that his mother had told him this just to calm him down after a rough night; but something about them still seemed magical to him. The steam from the hot tea sure looked magical as it rose from his boiling cup. George’s mind returned to the stars and he thought about what it might be like to be a star. He imagined bright and boring. Still there was something about the lonely shining space crystals that intrigued him. George had expected a response by now and he wondered if what he said had gone too far. He decided to open Twitter to distract himself. He scrolled through fanart after fanart liking and commenting on them as usual. He always thought that Sapnap wasn’t scared of anything but maybe that wasn’t true. As he steeped his tea he returned to his messages with Sapnap. He had missed the notification of Sapnap’s response.

Sapnap: **_Change isn’t always a bad thing_**

George: _**Most of the time it is**_

George remembered how it felt to lose Luca. He didn’t eat or sleep for days. He couldn’t imagine having to relive that torture again. It had felt like the world had gone dark and there was no more happiness left for him. He imagined it to be like having the soul sucked out of you by a dementor. This sudden rush of remembrance had left George surprised. He usually tried not to dwell on memories that made him unhappy. He tried to distract himself by thinking of all of the wonderful memories he had made with his friends. A couple months ago he was averaging 1,000 views and now he was averaging 70,000. He was extremely thankful for his friends and knew that he couldn’t have done it without them. George poured honey into his tea. Swirling it methodically with a spoon. He knew what was bothering him. It was something he had told Dream. He wondered if Dream had picked up on it. He must have, right?

George: **_I said Dream needed me_**

George buried his face in his hands. Why had he said that?!

Sapnap carefully constructed his response. He wasn’t sure what he was allowed to say. Before he could hit send George had already sent another message.

George: _**If only he knew how much I needed him**_

George ran from the confining line of his past. He was done keeping secrets. He didn’t know where he was going, he just ran. He saw something in the distance, an empty beach tucked neatly against the sea. George stopped, admiring the beautiful beach surrounded by glowing blobs. He jumped into the icy water.

George: _**How much I want him**_


	2. The Wimpiest Flower of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a wreck after hearing what George said. He remembers a conversation with George and analyzes his feelings. Sapnap and Dream plan to stream. Dream missed something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important information on this chapter: Dream only knows that George said the last line. He doesn't know anything else about George and Sapnap's conversation.
> 
> Hi, thank you so much for checking out my story! Important disclaimers: This story is a continuation of tbhyourlame's Heat Waves. All credits for this idea go to tbhyourelame. I originally wrote this when Heat Waves was on a hiatus so this is a continuation after Chapter 7. Updated weekly. This is just for fun so please don't take it too seriously. I do not personally ship these creators and this is a story based on their online personas only. If any of the people referenced in this story would like it taken down I will take it down. If tbhyourelame would like this taken down I will also immediately do so. I do not give you permission to post this anywhere that I have not already posted it. Even if you credit me. This story does not contain smut or any sexual content. A slow burn love story between two Minecraft YouTubers. What did George say?
> 
> This chapter was super fun to write. It's a mixture of my life experiences and some background information. Lots of texting in this chapter.

**Ashes of Our Love**

**Chapter 2: The Wimpiest Flower of All**

* * *

**\- I want him -**

  
The words echoed around Dream’s head; consuming him whole. From the minute that he had heard them, the smoldering embers in his chest had been drenched by a torrential downpour. From the ashes, daisies had grown. Dream remembered the day that he had fallen in love with daisies. After a long day, he was texting George.

Dream: _**You know she called me and asked if I had something to tell her? She said that she would love me no matter what.**_

Gogmeister: _**At least you have a supportive parent**_

Dream noticed his change in tone. Even over text he had learned to read George’s tone. He carefully constructed his response:

Dream: _**Speaking of, how are your parents?**_

Gogmeister: _**Fine.**_

Dream made an effort not to pry.

Gogmeister: _**Hey Dream what’s your favorite flower?**_

** Dream noticed George’s not so subtle attempt at changing the subject but chose to ignore it. **

Dream: _**flower?**_

Gogmeister: _**yeah**_

Dream: _**I don’t know I guess I don’t really have one. What’s yours**_?

Gogmeister: _**Daisies**_

Dream scoffed, “Of course it was daisies, the wimpiest flower of all”

Dream: _**why?**_

Gogmeister: _**They’re beautifully simple. They might not be as flashy as orchids or roses but they’re still perfect.**_

Dream smiled.

Dream: _**That’s so dumb**_

Gogmeister: _**Shut up you don’t even have a favorite flower**_

Dream: _**Yeah because it’s stupid**_

Gogmeister: _**You’re stupid**_

Dream: _**Do you really want to go there? I could end your career in two seconds.**_

Gogmeister: _**and then what would you do? Make videos with Sapnap? Face it dream you need me**_

Dream: _**Oh come on now**_

The daisies in Dream’s chest had made his life impossible. After Sapnap had told Dream what George said, he tried everything to distract himself. He had immediately started to drive to the airport but after a close call with a squirrel he realized that he was in no state to drive. He pulled over at the next rest stop. He got out of his car and walked into a restaurant. He didn't care what the restaurant was or what kind of food they served. He wasn’t hungry. He just needed a distraction. A distraction from -

“Sir,” the waitress repeated for the third time.

“Huh?” Dream said, snapping back to reality.

“Can I get you something to eat?” she asked.

“Oh, no, sorry.” Dream stammered.

“Alright well let me know if you need anything.” she responded.

“Actually…” Dream started, suddenly remembering Patches. “I’ll take a side of bacon to go.” he said.

“One side of bacon coming up” she smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

Her perky attitude disturbed Dream. How could anyone be that happy? Dream got his bacon and left. On his way home, he allowed his mind to wander. He thought about daisies and decided that he would buy some for George when he came to visit. Maybe George would let Dream place one in his hair? He listened to Heat Waves on repeat for the entirety of the drive home and found himself analyzing each line for any sign of affection. After what felt like ages, he was home. He carried the styrofoam to-go container inside and was immediately greeted by Patches. He watched as she greedily scarfed down the bacon. Dream decided to check his phone for the first time since he and Sapnap had talked. As he expected, Twitter was exploding with some new theory to explain George’s absence. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need to be reminded that he couldn’t talk to George. That was painfully obvious. Dream opened the notes app on his phone to write to George. He stared at the flashing line. Why did it feel so hard to write? Frustrated, he collapsed into his chair. His body felt heavy. How did he feel so tired and so awake at the same time? He got up and dragged himself to the kitchen. He decided that even if he wasn’t hungry, he should probably eat. He grabbed a frozen pizza from the freezer and preheated the oven. The cold blast from the freezer had grounded him temporarily and granted him some much needed peace.

“Bing!” his text notification dinged.

Dream grumbled, he knew who it was. Sapnap had texted him three times since their original conversation.

SwipNip: _**I’m just checking in on you again. Do you think you’ll play tonight? I’m thinking of streaming.**_

Dream contemplated his response. After years, Sapnap would be sure to notice any change in Dream’s tone.

Dream: _**I’m doing good, sorry I haven’t been very responsive. A stream sounds fun; what time were you thinking?**_

SwipNip: _**How about in 10 minutes?**_

Dream: _**Sounds good**_

Dream opened Twitter and clicked on George’s profile. He was hoping to scroll through George’s tweets and be reminded of his perfect humor. Sometimes in rare moments after a compliment he thought he had sensed a hint of nervousness in George’s eyes. George wasn’t a wimp he just needed to be protected thought Dream. Dream glanced back down at his phone. His eyes widened and his heart began to beat so fast that he thought it might explode. How had he missed this?


	3. Artificial Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lots of swearing in this chapter.  
> Dream is losing it. Jealousy is starting to infect Dream. Patches is holding this entire story together. George visits him again in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lots of swearing in this chapter.  
> Hi, thank you so much for checking out my story! Important disclaimers: This story is a continuation of tbhyourlame's Heat Waves. All credits for this idea go to tbhyourelame. I originally wrote this when Heat Waves was on a hiatus so this is a continuation after Chapter 7. Updated weekly. This is just for fun so please don't take it too seriously. I do not personally ship these creators and this is a story based on their online personas only. If any of the people referenced in this story would like it taken down I will take it down. If tbhyourelame would like this taken down I will also immediately do so. I do not give you permission to post this anywhere that I have not already posted it. Even if you credit me. This story does not contain smut or any sexual content. A slow burn love story between two Minecraft YouTubers. What did George say? Dream is going crazy and Patches is amazing. George is in his dreams.

**Ashes of Our Love**

**Chapter 3: Artificial Embers**

* * *

George had tweeted right before he had lost service:

_**Thank you all for your concern. I am doing fine. I’m spending time with my family and doing some traveling. Does anyone know of any daisy fields near Clovelly?** _

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the oven light turn off. He got up to put his pizza in the oven. Patches watched suspiciously. He took the pizza out of the box and slid it onto the oven rack, still staring at his phone. He sat back down to think. The fluorescent lights above and warm air from his oven made him feel nauseous. He tried to convince himself that it was just a coincidence. George would never try to send Dream a message through a public tweet, right? Dream was definitely reading way too much into this, maybe George just wanted to see a daisy field. Maybe he could find one to visit when George was here. Sapnap probably wouldn’t like it, he decided. Maybe Sapnap could stay home that day. Patches walked over nudging Dream’s leg with her cold nose. He started to feel quite unwell and got back up to seek the cold freezer air.

“Shit!” he exclaimed.

The pizza was covered in melted plastic and so was the bottom of the oven. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He grabbed his phone and called George. No answer as he expected. After two rings, Sapnap picked up. Dream gripped the cold tile, grounding himself. He wanted to scream. This was bullshit. Why the fuck did he not deserve to be happy? He slumped down even farther.

“Hey man is everything ok?” Sapnap asked.

“No” Dream said, trying to sound calm.

“Do you want to talk?” Sapnap asked.

“I left my pizza in the plastic an- are you playing Minecraft?” Dream questioned.

“Yes but you have my full attention also what?” Sapnap retorted.

“It melted in the oven and it’s a huge mess” Dream confessed.

“Well did you turn off the oven?” Sapnap implored.

“No” Dream responded.

“Get up idiot!” Sapnap shouted.

Dream couldn’t. He felt heavier than he ever had. Why had George left him? Wasn’t he enough? This was a shitty thing to do. He knew that being mad at George for visiting his family members was wrong but he felt so unhappy. Did George miss him?

“It’s more than that,” Dream confessed. “I’m a mess”

The smell of burning plastic filled his nose. The pungent smell filled his head with sour images.

“I shouldn’t have told you what George said” Sapnap spoke.

“Did you see his tweet?” Dream asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Yeah” Sapnap uttered, unsure of what was coming next.

Thinking of the tweet made even more daisies bloom in Dream’s stomach.

“Daisies are his favorite flower” Dream added, smiling.

He pictured George in a glowing field of the most beautiful flowers that he had ever seen. He saw the warm smile on George’s face. He noticed the way that George’s hair framed his head. Even though he thought George was beautiful, he also admired how brilliant he was. George was also an amazing friend, way better than Dream could ever be. Dream got up, suddenly feeling better, and walked over to the oven. Using an awkward combination of spatulas, oven mitts, and forks, he lifted the vulgar pizza out of the oven and into the trash. Patches watched from the top of the fridge. Meanwhile, Sapnap googled, “How to get melted plastic out of your oven”.

“Crunch!” An awkward sound came from Dream’s phone.

“It says - Crunch! - to place a bag of ice on the plastic to harden it” Sapnap explained.

“Are you fucking eating again?” Dream interrogated.

“I just got tacos!” Sapnap shouted.

“Ok I got most of it off” said Dream, ignoring Sapnap.

“Finally it’s been like two days” replied Sapnap.

Dream scooped the melted plastic into the trash can.

“Crunch!” came the same sound from Sapnap.

“Do you have to do that so loudly!” shouted Dream.

“What, you mean eat? Fine, I guess I’ll just starve” replied Sapnap, sassily.

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day” Dream snickered.

“I’M HANGING UP!” screamed Sapnap.

Dream smiled. He had needed that.

“Bing!” his text notification dinged again.

SwipNip: _**Hey I’m going to postpone my stream until tomorrow.**_

“Shit” Dream mumbled to himself.

He had been so preoccupied with his oven; that he had forgotten all about Sapnap’s stream. George would never do that.

Dream: _**No, you should stream. I’m sorry I distracted you.**_

SwipNip: _**No, it’s not you. I just don’t think that I can handle 50 donos all asking when their wittle Gogy will be back. Plus Karl will be on the smp tomorrow.**_

Dream could tell that he was lying. He was probably thinking that Dream had lost it.

Dream: _**Ok well let me know if you change your mind.**_

Dream walked across his house towards his bedroom. He laid down on his bed. His pillows smelled like clean laundry. He started to feel heavy again. He closed his eyes to avoid the bright

lights above him. His mind was blank.

He opened his eyes to find himself on the familiar beach of his nightmares. He checked the water for moon jellies.

“Dream?” George asked, softly.

“Yes” Dream said, turning around relieved.

He had hoped that he might see George. He felt much safer knowing that George was there. They would protect each other. George looked different from the last few times that he had seen him. Maybe clearer? What was he holding?

“I brought you something,” George confessed.


	4. Field of the Drowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream dreams about George. Sapnap and Dream stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much for checking out my story! Important disclaimers: This story is a continuation of tbhyourlame's Heat Waves. All credits for this idea go to tbhyourelame. I originally wrote this when Heat Waves was on a hiatus so this is a continuation after Chapter 7. Updated weekly. This is just for fun so please don't take it too seriously. I do not personally ship these creators and this is a story based on their online personas only. If any of the people referenced in this story would like it taken down I will take it down. If tbhyourelame would like this taken down I will also immediately do so. I do not give you permission to post this anywhere that I have not already posted it. Even if you credit me. This story does not contain smut or any sexual content. A slow burn love story between two Minecraft YouTubers. What did George say?
> 
> This is definitely my favorite chapter so far. P.S. Patches is really foreshadowing everything.

**Ashes of Our Love**

**Chapter 4: Field of the Drowned**

* * *

George extended his hand to reveal the prettiest daisy that Dream had ever seen. George was right, Dream thought. It was perfect. Dream held on to the flower as he talked.

“Where did you get this?” Dream asked, smiling.

“From the field” George said sweetly. “Come on I’ll show you” he gestured.

Dream followed George to the water which he had become so familiar with.

“In the water?” Dream asked, concerned.

“Yes don’t worry you’ll be ok” George reassured.

Dream smiled, feeling better. He dove into the warm water and was surprised when the moon jellies cleared a path for him. The glowing shapes swayed in the light blue water. He followed George, admiring the way the water moved his fluffy brown hair. They swam deep into the water for many minutes. Dream had no trouble holding his breath. Years of practice fighting on the beach had allowed him to hold his breath for a very long time. Still, he found himself wondering how long they would be swimming. George disappeared behind a rock and Dream followed. He found that he was no longer under water. He was standing at the edge of a daisy field. The field was so big that he couldn’t see the end of it. He looked up and saw the ocean was on all sides of the field. He admired the colorful fish swimming above him. His mask blocked most of his view but what he could see looked ethereal. The moon jellies lit up the colorful fish making it look like the water was glowing. He had never noticed how clear the water was. He thought that he might be able to peer through the water to the night sky. The stars were especially bright right now. He looked down at his hand to see that George’s daisy had been burnt to a thin ash. Maybe he wasn’t meant to bring it underwater, he thought. He remorsefully hid the ash in his pocket. George turned back towards Dream.

“Why are you standing there? Don’t you want to be with me?” George questioned. Dream swooned.

“I’m happy right here” Dream replied, fighting back a smile. George walked back through the field towards Dream. He took Dream’s hand and led him towards the field. Dream walked carefully, trying not to stand on any of the flowers. He noticed the way that his hand felt in George’s. He could barely breathe. He looked down at his feet and moved them slightly closer to George. Not enough for George to notice but just enough for Dream to know. Dream stopped and turned to George.

“DREAM!” George screamed, dropping Dream’s hand. Dream watched in painful slow motion as George fell, the ground crumbling underneath him. George reached his hands out towards Dream. Dream collapsed on the edge of the abyss and began frantically calling for George.

“George! George! GEORGE!” Dream called out. He looked behind him, finally noticing the destruction. There was a straight path from where Dream had walked right along the side of the new cliff. The path was lined with dead daisies. He picked up a flower and held it in his hand. It caught fire and burned until there was nothing left but ashes. What had he done? “George!” Dream called pleading for the last time.

“George!” Dream shouted rising from his bed. He immediately checked his pockets for the ashes but found them empty instead. Dream laid back down to catch his breath and try to calm down. He checked his phone, looking for the time. 2 pm! He couldn’t remember the last time that he had slept for that long. He groaned, rolling out of bed. Dream opened his messages. He had 2 missed messages from Sapnap.

SwipNip: _**Are you still up for being on stream?**_

SwipNip: _**Is everything ok?**_

Sapnap was still streaming. Dream decided that the stream could be a nice distraction. Dream got up and walked over to his pc. He put his headset over his messy hair and sat down in his chair. He was surprised to see that Patches was sitting on his keyboard. Dream nudged Patches off of his keyboard. Patches meowed in protest. He opened his computer and loaded up Minecraft. Dream hoped that Sapnap wouldn’t bring up his absence on stream. Dream joined the smp voice call.

“Dream?” said Sapnap, sounding surprised.

“Yes,” replied Dream, trying to sound calm.

“Good, I need your help,” Sapnap pleaded.

“I’m getting a pet fox,” explained Sapnap.

“No, not again” Dream said, remembering the lost foxes of the past.

“Dreeaam pleeeease” Sapnap whined.

“Ugh fine” Dream responded, sounding disgusted with the idea.

Dream opened Sapnap’s stream to see where he was. Sapnap was standing near Eret’s pyramid. Dream started to make his way towards the island. He turned down his volume in the game to listen for the sounds of the birds outside his house. He listened for the sounds of the birds outside his house. Nothing. He focused back into the game. Sapnap was asking his chat for name suggestions.

“Guys I’m not naming my fox, ‘muffin’” said Sapnap.

“What about ‘Sapnap is bad’?” asked Dream.

“How about ‘pissbaby’?” retorted Sapnap. “I think chat likes it,” Sapnap added. Dream was having a hard time concentrating. He wanted to analyze his dream. “Hurry up slowpoke” Sapnap bellowed, through Dream’s headset.

“Alright, alright I’m on my way” responded Dream, still not paying attention. He had to be more careful about letting his mind wander while on stream. He thought about messaging Sapnap and making some excuse to leave. Sapnap would see right through that. He decided to push George out of his head as much as he could. Dream swam through the ocean to find Sapnap.

“Who just joined the call?” asked Sapnap to Dream. Dream switched to his discord to see that Karl had joined the call.

“What the honk? Are you streaming without me?” Karl asked, acting disappointed. Dream was upset. He didn’t wanna be around them. He had nothing against Karl, he just couldn’t handle Sapnap and Karl’s fake flirting. It reminded Dream too much of talking with George.

“Someone’s at my door hold on,” he announced, leaving his headset on the desk. He knew that if he had told them what he was actually doing, they would expect him to bring his headset. He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed two eggs from the carton in his fridge. He had suddenly realized how hungry he was. After last night's pizza fiasco, he had fallen asleep before eating. He turned on his stove. It roared to life. Dream saw the flickering red flames engulf the sides of the pan. He admired the golden fire. They reminded him of the flames in his chest. They had returned, burning the beautiful garden of daisies. Leaving behind a pile of ashes.


	5. Fall Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tws: Not eating skipping meals, mentions of depression/suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> Lack of food and sleep is hurting Dream. Badboyhalo is a precious muffin. Mothermuffin gives the best advice. Dream simps over flowers some more. More dreams???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important tws: Not eating skipping meals, mentions of depression/suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Hi, thank you so much for checking out my story! Important disclaimers: This story is a continuation of tbhyourlame's Heat Waves. All credits for this idea go to tbhyourelame. I originally wrote this when Heat Waves was on a hiatus so this is a continuation after Chapter 7. Updated weekly. This is just for fun so please don't take it too seriously. I do not personally ship these creators and this is a story based on their online personas only. If any of the people referenced in this story would like it taken down I will take it down. If tbhyourelame would like this taken down I will also immediately do so. I do not give you permission to post this anywhere that I have not already posted it. Even if you credit me. This story does not contain smut or any sexual content. A slow burn love story between two Minecraft YouTubers. What did George say?
> 
> Lots of dialogue. First chapter with Bad! Not the stale eggs.

**Ashes of Our Love**

**Chapter 5: Fall** **Depression**

* * *

**\- I burn you? You melt me. -**

  
Dream decided that it was too dangerous to be on stream right now.

Dream: **_Hey I’m really sorry man I’m gonna have to take a raincheck. I’m not feeling well._**

Dream knew the consequences of leaving like this. Sapnap was sure to see right through his lie. He didn’t care, he just wanted to be alone.

SwipNip: _**No worries man I hope you feel better.**_

Liking someone this much was basically a crime. Allowing someone to seep into your mind constantly wasn’t healthy. Keeping them out wasn’t healthy either. Dream wasn’t sure where he should draw the line before it got too creepy. He decided to invent his own coping mechanism. Everytime he thought about George, he would switch his thoughts to them meeting. Instead, he would plan all the things that he wanted to take George to see when he came to visit. He wondered if George would look different in person. Probably smaller, Dream would protect him. By the end of two days, Dream had filled a journal and a half just full of things he would show George in Florida. Dream hadn’t slept. The dark rings under his eyes reminded him of the subtle rings that hugged Saturn. Dream felt fine until he realized that George would be back in 2 more days. He felt a little too nervous but not nervous enough to call Sapnap. He decided to call Bad.

Dream: _**Are you awake?**_

Swearboyhalo: _**Yes, is everything ok?**_

Dream: _**Yeah I just need to talk to someone.**_

Swearboyhalo: _**Oh ok, no problem.**_

Dream’s phone rang.

“What did you want to talk about?” Bad asked.

“I miss him,” Dream confessed.

“Who? George?” asked Bad, confused.

“Yeah” Dream responded.

“Me too” Bad responded innocently. “I hope the little muffin is doing ok.”

“I’m sure he’s fine” Dream coldly responded. He didn’t know why he had expected Bad to understand what he meant. “Do you ever think we’ll grow out of streaming?” he said, smoothly changing the subject.

“Probably, but hopefully not for a long long time.” Bad answered, honestly.

“Do you think we’ll all stay friends?” asked Dream.

“Of course” responded Bad, honestly.

“Even if- if-” Dream started.

“If what?” asked Bad.

“I don’t know if something happened between us” Dream finished.

“You and me?” asked Bad, concerned.

“No” responded Dream,

“You and George?” Bad asked. Dream didn’t respond. “Well, even if something happens to you guys we’ll all still love you both.” answered Bad, honestly.

“But, you guys aren’t just gonna just stop being friends one day.” Bad responded, attempting to comfort Dream.

“You don’t know that” responded Dream.

“I do. Listen I don’t really know what happened between you two but it’s gonna be fine.” said Bad.

“It’s not” answered Dream, clearly upset. I messed up. I killed him.”

“Wait what? In Minecraft?” Bad quickly responded, concerned.

“No” Dream answered.

“Dream, you’re scaring me” responded Bad, honestly.

“We were walking in a field. He fell. He reached out to me but I couldn’t- didn’t save him” Dream explained.

“Dream, this doesn’t make sense. Are you ok?” asked Bad.

“I didn’t save him.” Dream repeated.

(TW: NOT EATING/SKIPPING MEALS) “When was the last time you ate?” asked Bad, still confused.

“I don’t remember” responded Dream

“Do you want me to order you some food?” Bad asked, entering mom mode.

“I’m not hungry,” said Dream, eager not to change the subject.

“You have to eat” Bad responded, guessing that it had been a while since Dream had had a decent meal. “How about pizza?” suggested Bad.

“Fine.” Dream said, hoping to finish their conversation. (TW: END OF TW)

“I messed up,” Dream admitted.

“I was so worried about him hurting me that I didn’t think that I might hurt him. He was wrong, I will burn him. I can’t let that happen.” Dream said, mostly speaking to himself.

“Burn him? Uh-” Bad had no idea what Dream was talking about. “I’m gonna add Sapnap,” announced Bad.

“No! Don’t.” Dream replied, clearly sounding more aggressive then he meant to.

“Why?” asked Bad.

“I just don’t want to talk to him right now.” replied Dream.

“Oh ok, well when is George coming back?” Bad wondered.

“I don’t know.” Dream lied.

“Dream…” Bad knew Dream too well to believe that.

“Early Tuesday morning” answered Dream.

“Alright well then you’ll both have had some time to think by then. It's probably not as bad as you think it is.” Bad said, trying to console Dream.

“I said some stuff I shouldn’t have” Dream responded. It was a gross understatement. He had intentionally made one of his best friends uncomfortable live on Twitch in front of 60,000 people.

“Everybody says stuff that they regret.” Bad told Dream.

“Yeah I guess you're right” Dream hoped. “Thanks for listening.” said Dream.

“Aw of course” Bad responded. “Be sure to eat something,” he reminded.

“I will” Dream responded, planning to ignore him.

Dream wasn’t going to be pushy, he was going to let George talk to him whenever he was ready. Pushing George wasn’t going to help anything. Instead he would be there as a supportive friend. Dream returned to the kitchen. He remembered the stale plate of eggs on his counters. Still untouched. (TW: NOT EATING/SKIPPING MEALS) The longer he had gone without eating the easier it had been. The pain becomes bearable if you choose to prioritize something else. George would want him to eat. He ate the stale eggs slowly. (TW: END OF TW) Dream wanted to get out of the house. He got dressed to go to the supermarket. Even though he had a mask on, he still got worried every time he left his house. The fresh air made him feel better than he thought it would. He walked slowly enjoying the cool breeze and overcast skies. The store wasn’t a long walk from his house and he got there in no time. Dream walked over to the flowers and picked out a bouquet of daisies and walked to the cash register.

“Will this be all?” asked the cashier.

“Yes.” Dream responded.

“Big plans?” the cashier inquired.

“Oh uh yeah I guess” answered Dream, unsure of how to respond.

“Well good luck man,” the cashier replied.

“Uh, thanks” said Dream, awkwardly.

He wondered what the cashier had assumed the flowers were for. He walked quickly back to his house. It started to rain again. He didn’t feel like running, he just let the rain soak him. His clothes stuck to his back. He hid the daisies under his sweater, protecting them from the rain. The rain filled him with memories of George. It was unavoidable. There was no running to his journal now. He stopped walking and just sat down on the wet sidewalk. The rain filled his dirty boots and he watched the water slip down the storm drain. He wasn’t good enough for George. Dream would just hurt him. Dream couldn’t protect George. All he was good at was good at was hurting people. Sometimes he wondered why George even paid any attention to him. George deserved so much more than Dream would ever be able to give him. (TW: DEPRESSION/SUICIDAL THOUGHTS) “You’d be so much better off without me. Everyone would be better without me.” Dream thought aloud. “Would you miss me? I’d miss you. Without you, I’d-. If you left me, I would join you.” (TW: END OF TW) He wasn’t gonna let himself ruin their friendship. Dream picked himself back up, his socks drenched in water. He ignored his throbbing head and walked the rest of the way back to his house. Immediately when he got home, he went to the shower to warm up. He watched the drops race down the sides of the shower wall. He dried off quickly and walked to the kitchen to pour Patches a bowl of food and put his daisies in a vase. Even if Dream wasn’t hungry, he made sure that Patches never missed a meal. Dream learned that he did not own a vase or anything suitable to hold flowers. He finally decided on a coffee mug that George had given him for Christmas 2 years ago. He carefully arranged the flowers but they kept falling out. For being so skilled in Minecraft, you would have expected him to come to the conclusion that the mug was too short to hold the flowers and that he should instead put them in a taller glass. Dream was too determined to give up on the mug and 40 minutes later he had the flowers arranged in four small groups on the edges of the mug held together by twist ties. He checked the time hoping that it was late enough to go to bed. 8 pm. “Close enough” he thought. He had no trouble falling asleep. It just meant less time until he would get to talk to George. Dream stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw the sand beneath him. “George?” he asked.

“Guess again” a voice replied from behind him. Dream froze.


	6. Homophobic Homies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a serious fight in this chapter. It isn't gory however I do describe the use of weapons. Also this chapter talks about bullying especially targeted towards the LGBTQ+ Community.  
> Dream has more nightmares. This time George isn't there to save him. Dream has a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a serious fight in this chapter. It isn't gory however I do describe the use of weapons. Also this chapter talks about bullying especially targeted towards the LGBTQ+ Community.  
> Hi, thank you so much for checking out my story! Important disclaimers: This story is a continuation of tbhyourlame's Heat Waves. All credits for this idea go to tbhyourelame. I originally wrote this when Heat Waves was on a hiatus so this is a continuation after Chapter 7. Updated weekly. This is just for fun so please don't take it too seriously. I do not personally ship these creators and this is a story based on their online personas only. If any of the people referenced in this story would like it taken down I will take it down. If tbhyourelame would like this taken down I will also immediately do so. I do not give you permission to post this anywhere that I have not already posted it. Even if you credit me. This story does not contain smut or any sexual content. A slow burn love story between two Minecraft YouTubers. What did George say? 
> 
> Dream is going crazy and Patches is amazing. George is in his dreams.

**Ashes of Our Love**

**Chapter 6: Homophobic Homies**

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Dream replied, coldly. Dream swiftly turned around to face him.

“You tell me” the voice responded. Dream noticed the knife strapped to his leg. The mask against Dream’s face suddenly felt very confining. He wished that George was here with him. He still hadn’t figured out how George had taken it off. The thick smell of the boy’s cologne made Dream nervous. Memories of his middle school came back to him.

“I don’t want to fight you,” said Dream, calmly. He controlled his breath. He forced the swelling tears back down. His eyes swirled and he saw the crowded group of kids close in on him again. They shouted names at him and pointed fingers. He saw the crumpled note in the boy’s hands. Dream had met him long ago, when they were eight. The day he had moved to Oviedo. Dream remembered hiding behind his mom when the door opened to his family.

“Welcome to the neighborhood!” they had announced, holding a neatly wrapped pie. Dream had looked through the door and seen a boy about his age.

“Hi” the boy had said to Dream. “What’s your name?” After that they were inseparable. Everyday after school, Dream went over to his house to play and trade Pokémon. He knew that as long as he was with him, he would be ok. Before long they were graduating primary school and then they were starting 7th grade. On a chilly autumn day they sat on their favorite swings and ate bologna sandwiches.

“I have to tell you something,” the boy started.

“Ok?” Dream responded, curiously.

“We’re moving,” announced the boy.

“Like switching schools?” asked Dream.

“No, we’re moving to Utah. My dad got a new job.” he clarified.

“Ok well how long do you have left here?” Dream asked.

“Friday is my last day.” he said, softly.

“Oh, well I’m really gonna miss you.” Dream responded, trying to stay calm. He ignored the feeling that was slowly building in his gut.

“Me too but we can still talk. It’s not like we’ll just stop being friends.” he responded, looking at Dream

They sat in silence, both too scared to speak. Dream shifted in his seat. He had become distracted by the way the sun brought out the gold flecks in his eyes. He turned away blushing. He shouldn’t have thought about that. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand reached out and touched his cheek. He got closer. Dream reached out and kissed him. He reached back pulling away from Dream.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Dream said, clearly embarrassed.

“No it’s my fault I gave you mixed signals.” responded the boy, uncomfortably.

“No its- I should go.” Dream said, quickly standing up. He refused to take his eyes off of his shoes.

“No don’t.” he responded.

The boy stood up kissing Dream. Dream kissed him back. The world spun around them. His heart beat out of chest as small droplets of rain fell from the sky. Dream had never felt so happy. He had spent the rest of the day in a haze. He wrote the boy a note to give him before he left. It was long and it had taken him three cards to write perfectly. He placed the note in an envelope and sealed it carefully. The next day Dream slipped the note into his backpack. All throughout the day he noticed the stares and looks from strangers but he thought nothing of it. He didn’t listen to the whispers and giggles. He thought nothing of them until lunch came. Two older boys walked up to him.

“Hey, are you Dream?” they had asked.

“Yeah? Why?” Dream responded.

“We read your little gay note.” they taunted.

“My what?” he asked, confused.

“To him.” they had responded, pointing to a familiar face behind them.

“He showed us.” they told him. “So what, you're a little homo now?” Dream looked down. He couldn’t handle the shame. He swallowed, pacing his breaths to avoid crying. He counted the number of rocks on the floor drowning out the sounds of their taunts. More and more kids surrounded him and their voices grew until he heard a familiar one. He looked up and saw the boy holding the note in his hand. He stayed silent and they both stared at each other. He couldn’t hold them back anymore. He blinked and the sticky tears rolled down the sides of his cheeks. He watched as everyone melted away in his vision. It was just him, staring at someone he thought he knew. The tears clouded his vision but he still stared. He wanted him to see his pain. Dream wanted him to stare into his eyes and show remorse. He found no sign of regret in his eyes so Dream turned around and walked away. He ignored the taunts. They didn’t matter to him. It wasn’t why he was upset. He walked home silently still not seeing or hearing. He just walked absently back to his home where he slipped through the door without his mom noticing. He walked straight to his room and opened his closet door. He sat down on the cold floor and shut the creaky door. He sobbed silently, suddenly hearing all of the names he had been called. His breath made the closet feel stuffy and warm but he couldn’t move. He was frozen in his spot. Now Dream stood again, frozen in his spot staring at the same boy.

“How could you do that to me?” Dream asked, his voice breaking.

“I never cared about you. You're worthless.” the ghostly body said, coldly. Somewhere in his heart for a second Dream knew that this wasn’t real. He knew that no matter how much he had hurt him, he would never say something like that. “You ruined our friendship. You confessed your feelings and everyone hated you.” he said, continuing. “And now I’m going to kill you.” he said, reaching for his knife. Dream reacted quickly grabbing a stick off of the beach. The boy lunged at him and Dream ducked. Dream swung back hitting him in his ribs. “Is that all you got?” the boy asked, laughing. Dream ignored him, stepping back. The knife swung down again this time slicing Dream’s mask in half. The porcelain pieces fell onto the sandy beach and shattered. “I want you to watch as I kill you.” The boy said coldly to Dream. Dream quickly lowered the stick down onto the boy’s head but before it hit him, he reached up and grabbed onto the stick. In a quick motion he pierced Dream in the chest with his knife. The cut was deep and Dream quickly staggered backwards and fell. He heaved taking in deep and painful breaths. He looked up, his eyes focusing and unfocusing. He saw someone standing above him. “This is what you do. You ruin things.” Dream heard. His eyes went dark.


	7. Counting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is counting the hours until George comes back. He gets a surprise phone call. Dream doesn't sleep because of nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much for checking out my story! Important disclaimers: This story is a continuation of tbhyourlame's Heat Waves. All credits for this idea go to tbhyourelame. I originally wrote this when Heat Waves was on a hiatus so this is a continuation after Chapter 7. Updated weekly. This is just for fun so please don't take it too seriously. I do not personally ship these creators and this is a story based on their online personas only. If any of the people referenced in this story would like it taken down I will take it down. If tbhyourelame would like this taken down I will also immediately do so. I do not give you permission to post this anywhere that I have not already posted it. Even if you credit me. This story does not contain smut or any sexual content. A slow burn love story between two Minecraft YouTubers. What did George say?
> 
> Patches is my hero. She really do be carrying the whole story.

**Ashes of Our Love**

**Chapter 7: Counting Hours**

* * *

Dream felt deep raw pain. The wound caused him to be unable to move. He slowly opened his eyes to his grey ceiling. Where was he? He tried to move his hand but felt unable. Assuming it was because of the cut, he laid back down. He felt disoriented and confused. “Was that a dream?” he thought. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had allowed the boy to infiltrate his sleeping mind. He had to get control of these dreams. He rolled over gingerly, expecting to feel pain but instead he found none. He looked down at his chest and saw no evidence of a fight. I guess it really was just a dream. He didn’t feel like moving. He just layed, eyes wide open, too scared of what he might face if he dared close them. His room was still dark and he guessed it was late at night. He looked down at the end of his bed to see Patches carefully curled up against his feet. He nudged her carefully, he didn’t feel like being alone. After several gentle prods, Patches begrudgingly rose and stretched. She slowly walked over to Dream, rubbing her wet nose on his face.

“Come here sweet girl.” Dream spoke softly. Patches began to purr and nestled herself against Dream. Her warm body warmed Dream’s cold heart. He smiled brightly and closed his eyes softly, forgetting the nightmare. Seconds later he opened his eyes, panicked. He couldn’t give in to his tiredness. He sat huddled under the thin sheets feeling cold and afraid until the sun rose and the birds were chirping. Patches had left him hours ago when Dream had attempted to wake her again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her safely sleeping atop the cat tree. The sound of the birds had made him feel much safer and he slowly moved. He turned over again to see his phone on his nightstand. He knew exactly where to place his phone because of the dark rectangle shape on his table. The only spot with it’s paint preserved from the damaging sun. He reached his hand out slowly and grabbed his phone. He ignored the time. He didn’t feel like shaming himself for how little he had slept. Instead he checked his messages. He made sure that even though he wasn’t feeling well that his friends were ok and he wasn’t ignoring them. Nothing. Somehow he had both expected that and was surprised. People seem to assume that if you have lots of followers that must mean that you have lots of friends. At one point in his life Dream had been naive enough to believe this. The truth was that it was lonely. Incredibly lonely. Dream couldn’t imagine what it would be like if he didn’t have Sapnap, Bad, and George. He wished that he could repay them for all they had done for him. As he was deep in thought, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Dream was surprised to see Patches leap onto the bed and waddle over to him.

“I’m sorry I woke you” Dream apologized to Patches. Patches ignored him and hopped onto the windowsill to watch the birds. Dream stared along with her, watching the birds feed carefully out of the colorful feeder he had picked out months ago. He slowly rolled out of bed feeling extraordinarily tired and heavy. He slugged his way to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. He stared at his sullen reflection in the mirror. He couldn’t recognize the face that stared back. Dream’s hair was a dirty mess that fell awkwardly to one side of his face. The light brown stubble on Dream’s face reminded him of his dad and he quickly reached for his razor. He carefully shaved the hair but found it difficult due to his shaking his hands. He looked up at the mirror again after he had finished, expecting this time to recognize who stared back. No. He stared into his eyes and at the deep blue puffy circles underneath them. He had forgotten what it meant to feel awake. He tried to force his sour face into a smile but it looked unnatural. He ran his hands through his hair attempting to tame the chaos. He eventually gave up, walking to the kitchen. He checked his home phone noticing that he had two missed messages. The first one had been some advertisement for a new air conditioner. Dream laughed, annoyed at the timing. He clicked play on the second message.

“Hi hazel eyes, you're not too famous to answer my calls now are you? I’ve been missing you. The gutters are clogged again and I can’t find the ladder. Did you move it after the last time you used it? I have some exciting news that I’d like to share with you. Could you meet me for lunch sometime next week? Let me know, I love you. Bye.” the message finished.

Dream dialed her number back.

“Hey mom, can you talk now?” he asked.

“Sure. I’m glad you got my message,” she said, with just a hint of sarcasm.

“Yeah I’m sorry, I haven’t been getting much sleep.” Dream responded not having the energy to lie.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Has Patches been keeping you up? she asked, concerned.

“Something like that” he carefully avoided.

“Well you can always bring her to me for a couple of nights. I would be happy to catsit.” she offered.

“Thanks,” Dream responded, knowing how much his mom adored Patches. “What did you want to talk to me about?” he asked, curiously.

“I’d rather tell you in person. Would it be alright if we went out to lunch sometime this week?” she responded.

“Sure, I don’t have much planned yet,” he said, assuming it was bad news.

“But you would make time for your dear old mom either way right?” she teased.

“Of course” Dream smiled through the phone.

“How about Thursday?” she suggested.

“Sure, that sounds good. Did you have a specific place in mind?” he asked, trying to get information about what she wanted to talk about.

“That’s a surprise. Be sure to dress nice.” she said, secretly.

“I will.” Dream hated surprises but played along.

“I’ll let you get back to your busy schedule but don’t forget to call me every once in a while.” she reminded.

“I won’t.” he said, meaning it.

He listened for the sound of her hanging up. He loved his conversations with his mom but that had made him feel emotionally drained and guilty. She was right, he should have made time for her and not allowed himself to go so long without calling her. He walked over to the pantry, grabbing a packet of microwave oatmeal. He refused to buy the brown sugar flavor and instead opted to buy the plain and put the right amount of sugar in. He stared at the spinning bowl impatiently, too impatient to wait the extra minute. He burned his fingers attempting to take the hot bowl out of the microwave. He mixed in exactly a teaspoon of sugar and a dash of cinnamon. He chewed the soggy oatmeal. He knew he had taken it out of the microwave too soon but refused to admit defeat. He scrolled through his dimly lit phone. He hadn’t checked his Instagram for a while. He responded to comments and liked his friends' posts. He got bored quickly and decided to switch to his personal account. He checked Sapnap’s story. It was a picture of him awkwardly posing on a rock. The caption read:

_**If only I was a bit boulder, I would ask you out right now.** _

Dream responded.

Dream: _**I bet the girls are loving this one.**_

Sapnap: _**Oh yeah you know it.**_

Dream snickered. Sapnap was such an idiot. He finished his oatmeal and stacked the empty bowl on top of the growing pile of dishes in the sink. He sat down at his desk and opened Minecraft. Dream loved playing Minecraft off stream. He loaded up his main survival world. He was working on a new tower so that he could practice different types of MLGs. He walked slowly, checking on his dogs and horses. He liked being alone. Minecraft was his escape but the more followers he had gotten, the more it had felt like a job. Now, he rarely logged onto public servers. He preferred to hide in the perfect cities of his own worlds. He collected the materials from his emerald chest room and sprinted towards the tower. He enjoyed listening to the peaceful Minecraft music. He always kept his favorite disc on him, along with a jukebox. He played until his room was dark and the only sounds he could hear were the sounds of his farm. He forced himself to stay awake. Switching between Reddit and Minecraft, testing out new skills for an upcoming manhunt. His eyes were heavy and the dimly lit screen was causing a sharp headache to develop behind his eyes. He looked through his Spotify trying to find energetic music to fight the exhaustion. Dream settled on a new song, switching to his personal Spotify. There are just some songs that you want to listen to alone. He clicked on Hallucinogenics, grabbing his headphones and putting them over his ears. He heard the opening of the song, ignoring the game.

_**Pushing past the limit** _

_**Trippin’ on hallucinogenics** _

-

He just wanted to sleep.

_**Go find yourself a man** _

-

What was he just doing?

_**I don’t remember your face** _

_**Or your hair, or your name, or your smile** _

-

I don’t remember-

Remember

His headphones slid down his head. He slipped in and out of quick dreams; unable to find peace. He watched in his dream as his house burned and flames engulfed his possessions. He gripped the empty container of gasoline. The lighter was stashed carefully in his pocket. He laughed at the destruction. The shrill scream of his phone broke the maniacal moment. He glanced around the foggy scene for his phone. Where was it coming from? It sounded clear, real. Dream looked around, suddenly panicked. He had to wake up. He shut his eyes tight in an attempt to escape his dream. He startled, waking suddenly. His eyes glanced around his house nervously. He had immediately left his chair in search of the sound. He had fallen asleep, he guessed. But what was that noise he heard? He got up walking to the kitchen. His home phone blinked bright colors that annoyed his unadjusted eyes. Who would call him this early? George.


	8. Burning Hot Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally talks to George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much for checking out my story! Important disclaimers: This story is a continuation of tbhyourlame's Heat Waves. All credits for this idea go to tbhyourelame. I originally wrote this when Heat Waves was on a hiatus so this is a continuation after Chapter 7. Updated weekly. This is just for fun so please don't take it too seriously. I do not personally ship these creators and this is a story based on their online personas only. If any of the people referenced in this story would like it taken down I will take it down. If tbhyourelame would like this taken down I will also immediately do so. I do not give you permission to post this anywhere that I have not already posted it. Even if you credit me. This story does not contain smut or any sexual content. A slow burn love story between two Minecraft YouTubers. What did George say?

**Ashes of Our Love**

**Chapter 8: Burning Hot Honey**

* * *

Dream nervously paced back and forth. This was all he had been thinking about for a week and yet he still had no clue what to say. Things felt so much more complicated now. Without thinking he dialed George's number again, he just wanted to hear his voice. George picked up.

"Hi!" George said.

"Hello" Dream responded.

"I'm back." George explained.

"Did you miss me?" Dream asked walking back over to his chair.

"Nah, turns out you are very needy." George said, jokingly.

"Wow" Dream responded, feeling a little hurt.

"Are you in the car?" Dream asked, hearing faint talking in the background.

"Yeah! Say "hi" mom" George said pushing his phone out towards his parents.

"Hello!" a sweet voice had spoken, turning to face George's outstretched phone.

Dream smiled. He could almost hear George beaming, he knew that he wasn't the only one who had felt upset by their mutual absence. Dream leaned back in his chair suddenly realizing that he had not spoken in several minutes. He opened his mouth to say something but the words died quickly in his throat. He listened to the sound of the static-filled radio in George's car.

"Dream?" George finally spoke, assuming that Dream had fallen back asleep.

"Yes," Dream responded, letting the silence explain.

It wasn't awkward they were both just enjoying the silence. At one point Dream swore that he heard George let out a sigh of relief. Dream listened for the shallow sounds of George's breath. Ignoring his stomach's deep disapproval of his choice of things to focus on. Dream wondered if George could still hear him or if he had lifted his phone off of his ear.

"George?" Dream asked, hoping for silence. He waited several seconds before feeling confident enough to speak again. "I got daisies." Dream started, happy to be able to speak freely. "They're sitting on my kitchen table right now, taunting me. I think they know why I bought them," Dream hesitated. "To remind me of you." He finished smiling broadly. It felt good to admit. Dream rested his phone down on his lap. Leaning back in his chair he drifted to sleep again. This time he had no bad dreams. In fact he didn't dream at all. He would remember what a difference falling asleep to George's calming breaths had made on him. He woke up in a ridiculously good mood. He hummed simple tunes to himself as he showered and made himself eggs and toast with his favorite blackberry jam. He walked over to his computer immediately opening Discord to check his messages from George.

George: **_I dozed off and when I woke up your phone was silent. I assumed you fell asleep so I hung up but I'll be up for a while longer if you wanted to talk. I'm back at home._**

There was something off about his words. They sounded formal and cold. Dream couldn't tell why and hoped that he was just reading too much into George's words.

Dream: **_Hey sorry about that, I guess I was more tired than I thought. Do you want to talk?_**

George: _**Yes, one minute I'm just grabbing a cup of tea.**_

Dream stared off into space, not even realizing that he had accepted an incoming call from George.

"Hello" George spoke, interrupting Dream's thoughts.

"Hi" Dream responded, trying to not let his smile come through in his words.

"I really did miss you," George started. "in case I wasn't clear before." he finished.

Dream felt drunk. Happy bubbles bursted in his stomach. His head felt clear for the first time in days. He knew what he wanted. He let himself admit it and even went as far as to imagine George feeling the same.

"Me too." Dream admitted, sinking back into his chair. "George I like you." Dream said, not thinking just giving into his own conscience for a minute.

"I like you too" he heard George say. As much as he would have liked to believe it, he heard the casual way George had spoken.

"No, I like you." Dream repeated. This time enunciating each individual word, as if they each were a spoken agreement.

"Oh." George responded, obviously adjusting in his seat. It wasn't the response that Dream had expected. He thought that he would give George a minute to process. He waited several minutes before speaking again.

"Is that ok?" Dream asked, mostly just to be courteous.

"No." George responded, sternly.

"What do you mean 'no'" inquired Dream, begging himself not to lash out.

"No." said George, more swiftly this time.

"Look George I get that you're upset with me. Maybe I should've waited longer to tell you but that's the truth. Now we can be happy. Sapnap and I have been talking and he told me what you said. I understand now George and I feel the same way." Dream explained, still praying that his quick heartbeat wasn't being picked up by his mic.

"No." George responded for the third time. "Because you just don't get it. This isn't a joke." George's words were laced with a growing hatred that even Dream could sense. He resisted wincing against George's cold words. "Those things I told Sapnap were months ago. Things have changed. It was just a stupid crush. I'm better now." slipped the cruel words from George's mouth.

"Better?" Dream inquired. "Do you think liking me is some kind of crime" he responded, letting his sour mood infiltrate into his voice.

"Sorry that was a poor choice of words but you know what I meant." George retreated, hearing Dream's hurt tone disguised by anger. "You can't just figure out what you want and expect that I'll just be sitting here waiting for you to sweep me off my feet." his words had more meaning this time. George made sure to put less anger into his words. George sighed heavily, letting on more than he meant to. "I wish things were different Dream, but they're not." the honesty in his words was apparent.

"Then help me make them." responded Dream softly, pushing his last attempt at something more than a friendship towards George. "Come early." "Stay an extra week." "Help me fix this so that we can enjoy our week with Sapnap." words slipped from Dream's mouth like hot honey.

"I don't know," George hesitated, not liking the idea of being forced to have these same conversations face to face.

"Please" pleaded Dream.

"Okay" Dream's heart panged hearing the soft words escape from his speakers.

They decided that instead of George coming in a couple of weeks like they had planned, he would come now so that they would have time to figure out where they stood before Sapnap arrived. Soon the ticket was purchased and the call was over. Dream couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope. They had rules of course, George was big on rules.

  1. **No fighting.**
  2. **No telling anyone that George was coming early, especially Sapnap.**
  3. **They were gonna stay in the same house because that was how it would be when Sapnap came.**
  4. **And 4, most importantly, they weren’t going to keep secrets .**




	9. UPDATES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read please:

No new chapter this week because it's undergoing editing:). 

IMPORTANT REMINDERS:  
This story is a continuation of tbhyourlame's Heat Waves. All credits for this idea go to tbhyourelame. I originally wrote this when Heat Waves was on a hiatus so this is a continuation after Chapter 7. This is just for fun so please don't take it too seriously. I do not personally ship these creators and this is a story based on their online personas only. If any of the people referenced in this story would like it taken down I will take it down. If tbhyourelame would like this taken down I will also immediately do so. I do not give you permission to post this anywhere that I have not already posted it. Even if you credit me. This story does not contain smut or any sexual content. 

Suggestions?


End file.
